Peacemaker Thunderblast
by Fangirls' Anonymous
Summary: The irony of an oxymoron title tells all, including what won't happen. Thunderblast loves her battles, but what happens when it goes on too long for her liking? She tries to stop it. Her plan isn't the best when involving the two leaders... Extra edits.


Another fanfiction! Don't you just love it when you're on a writing spree? I sure do; especially when it ends up fabulous. No RP characters here, so you Transformers purists won't be bothered by creations of the mind. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the amusement that you find here.

Oh, and before it just stays in me until I burst: Go me! I didn't ask my friend/editor at all, which is a first for me. Though credit for most of the Optimus/Megatron dialogue goes to this nifty person named TDM that gave me the idea in the first place.

* * *

Thunderblast was tired of it all. The fights, the battles, the idiots that fell for her charms…It was fun and everything, but some peace and quiet for a couple of years would be nice! She could go out shopping, get a new paintjob, and chat with other like-minded femmebots, but noo, they were too busy trying to blast each other to bits. It would have been better if they actually got somewhere in the process. Plus, she couldn't walk in the city without any Autobot glares. Especially the other femmes, but they were just jealous. 

She had to do something, but what? Suddenly, it hit her. If the leaders could talk together, they would discuss it and sign a treaty! Even possibly become friends. With that, she started plotting on her unnaturally optimistic plan that was doomed to fail.

Megatron was first on the list. She sauntered into his room, armed with a charming smile. "Oh Megatron…" she purred. Ignoring her tone, he paused the rerun of his favorite soap opera, 'Sparks Alight' on the television. It was quite the touching story; too bad it ended officially several weeks ago. He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Well, it seems that there was a traitor caught recently. They request that you be in the old training room to await them and assist with the interrogations. The torture room is still being repaired from _last_ _time_, so they have to move him elsewhere." The lie smoothly slipped off her tongue. The thought of torture peaked his interest. Yet the location seemed odd for a routine anger lashing…

"The old training room? That place is in shambles though." He pointed out, slightly suspicious. She realized this was her last chance before it would all fall apart.

"This one has a habit of being exceptionally…infuriating, I've been told, so they figured a one time session there wouldn't hurt. You know how sturdy that room is." It worked.

He gave a malicious smirk and said, "I suppose I could donate some of my time to a worthy cause such as this. I'll be there in half an hour. Do tell them to hurry though, I'd hate to have to re-watch this episode to remember what happened." In turn, she smirked back.

"Of course." Next was the Autobot leader.

Optimus Prime was even easier to rope in. Spotting him near the Iacon Theater, she walked over, injecting concern into her voice. "There's a problem! One of the humans is trapped in the old training room and none of us can open the door!"

He must of took the bait, because he then asked, "Wait, why are you telling me this?" She feigned hurt.

"Can't I be helpful once in a while?"

* * *

Hearing the door open, he assumed it was the traitor and the ones bringing him in. "It doesn't take that long to bring a prisone—" He did a double take. "What are _you_ doing here, Prime?" 

The door suddenly slammed shut, a heavy lock closing in place. Thunderblast's voice came through the door, muffled but still clear enough to understand.

"Frankly, I'm tired of the constant fighting on both sides. I know you are too. So therefore, I've given you two a little discussion time." Megatron twitched in irritation. "I'll be back in a few hours to see how it's going!" She was gone before they knew it. They sent a glare towards each other.

"She said that there was a human trapped here…"

"Is that self-righteousness of yours a replacement for common sense? Because you really need that fixed. How would a human find no possible way out, when you managed to open the door with ease?" He snorted. "And it's Thunderblast, what did you expect?" The waiting game began.

Optimus tried making conversation to break the silence. He would of gotten more results out of breaking a door, perhaps? "So, nice weather isn't it?"

Megatron's forced calm shattered. "_What_ weather?.! There's no such thing as 'weather' in a room with thick, reinforced walls and a ceiling!" He muttered off angrily, something along the lines of 'stupid Autobots' and 'stuck in here'. Uncomfortable silence reigned supreme for the next thirty or so minutes, interrupted only by the occasional mutter or self-retort.

Finally, the Decepticon could endure it no longer. Getting to his feet, he snarled, "I am going to dismantle her piece by piece for this!" Stomping to the door, he proceeded to bang on it with all his might; unfortunately the door was as strong as his ego, and hadn't given out. Royally steamed, he charged his blaster to full power, about to fire when Optimus knocked his weapon down.

"Megatron, this is madness!" The mech sent him a withering glare.

"How many times have you said that to me?" There was a pause as the information was being compiled.

"My internal computer lost count months ago."

"Because it's too cliché?"

"It is NOT cliché!" Optimus exclaimed, abashed at such a thought.

"Then why do you use it so often?" The question was simple enough, but apparently still difficult to answer, judging by the Autobot leader's reaction.

"Because…Eh.You have your share of cliché lines too you know!" Words were tripped over, seeing truth in what had been said, or rather, asked.

"Oh really? Like…?" The menacing scowl had changed into a skeptical glance as a doubtul inquiry.

"Calling me 'Prime' constantly, for one thing. I do have a first name you know!"

"I see no problem with being formal to my nemesis." It was now the firetruck's turn be be skeptic.

"Since when were _you_ formal?"

"Ever since I've hated the name 'Optimus'." A resigned sigh was heard, and it wasn't from Megatron.

* * *

"Hey, Thunderblast!" A mech yelled. 

"Eh?" She asked as she looked up from the titanium bangles in a jewelry shop window. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Megatron lately? The new recruits are here and getting impatient. Those blasters of theirs are pretty big too…" Demolisher gulped, "So have you seen him?"

She put on a thoughtful face. "Now that I think about it, I _have_ seen him around. He said that he was taking a break then walked off."

"A break?.! He can't have a break _now_! Slag! Of all the inconveniences, A slaggin' break!" The 'Con threw a miniature fit on the sidewalk, getting odd stares from passerby.

Thunderblast shrugged. "Your problem, not mine. Unless you want to take it up with him when he gets back." She winked and went into the shop, grinning. Soon there wouldn't be any need for recruits or fights. Now to get a polish at the salon-ooh, a matching bracelet set!

Girls just want to have fun, after all.

* * *

Three hours had passed then. One was spent finishing the argument, while the other two were wasted with tense silence and a certain Decepticon leader ranting about how he couldn't believe Thunderblast would do this to _him_, her _leader_. Optimus spoke up out of his quiet induced stupor after taking no more of it. 

"Megatron, have you ever noticed that my team follows me without question?" said mech raised his head to the blue, red, and white one.

"Yes, more fool them for taking orders to go up against me." Was his reply.

Optimus looked at him incredulously, "Don't you wonder why?"

"Occasionally, yes. Going up against me is foolish. And besides Prime, MY team obeys ME as well." The other just smirked…which is quite an odd expression on _the_ kind, helping, omnipotent Optimus Prime.

"I have one word to say to you regarding that Megatron." Megatron's lip quirked up a little.

"Oh?"

"Starscream." After a shifty glance and recovery from that fatal verbal blow, the tyrant caved.

"All right Prime. WHY do they follow you? Show me your intimidation tactics!" Optimus blinked.

"It's not intimidation Megatron! It's trust, loyalty and teamwork." He stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. It probably was, but Megatron isn't the sharpest knife in the silverware drawer.

"Yes, yes, admirable speech; but seriously now, how do you do it? Or how much do you pay them?" Megatron REALLY didn't get it, did he? All the leader could do was sigh.

_**Megatron sneered, standing tall. "Well, come on then, let's have it! The usual destiny and honor speech!" Optimus rose to the occasion with a punch- literally.**_

"**_Speech this."_**

"Where was _that_? I mean, do I have to get your circuits cooking before that ever happens again in the next century? You're pathetic!" He spat.

Optimus merely asked him, "How many times have I kicked your aft now?"

"Don't push it Prime!" He growled, even though he started it in the first place. His warning went unheeded.

"Well...there was Savage Claw Mode.." a grinding of teeth could be heard. "And Sonic Wing Mode…" Megatron picked his blaster up from the floor. "And let's not forget my super combo with Omega Supreme…" the safety on the said blaster was unleashed again –though it was unknown as to how it was on in the first place, "Ooh yeah…all those times I beat you by myself as well."

At that, Megatron shot him, absolutely fuming. "SHUT UP PRIME!" The blast wasn't charged long enough, so all it did was knock the reminiscing Optimus down. He got back up just as quickly. A sigh escaped him once more.

"All right, if you insist, we'll add one more time to the list."

* * *

Thunderblast finally came back, gone 6 hours in total. It wasn't her fault that there was such a long line to the salon! Oh well, it just meant more bonding time for the two. She could see it now, walking in and seeing them laugh to a joke, friendly as ever; one could say she was delusional at that thought.

As soon as the door was unlatched, two things were apparent. One, her plan was an utter disaster, and two, this room was _very_ sturdy. Scorches from blasts, dents in the wall, cracks from impacts, the whole bit was in the scene. In the middle of the room, there the two leaders were. Both were heavily damaged, and leaning on the opposite sides of the wall, death glares attached. She couldn't help but gasp.

"So I take it that things didn't…work out?" She sheepishly inquired, backing up as they slowly advanced on her. "Slag!" came out of her mouth as they went to tackle her. "I just wanted to heeeelp!" She dashed out of the room, just as they tripped and fell over each other.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hated you?" Megatron asked, wincing at his injuries.

"Too many times for me to want to mention."

* * *

I sincerely ask you to review and worship me. ...Er..You don't have to worship me if you don't want to, but I heartily suggest reviewing. 


End file.
